Gaskette
is a boss cartoon monster from Bendy in Nightmare Run, making his appearance in the second level, Death and Taxis, which features Bendy not paying Gaskette for giving him a ride, which angers Gaskette enough to chase after Bendy and beat him to a pulp for revenge. Bestiary Description Gaskette is an anthropomorphic cartoon taxicab, modeled after the 1920-30's generated checker cab. His overall color is mostly gray-scaled to fit the mobile's general style, with checkered banner on both doors and a taxi top sign from the top. He sports car light eyes each with cartoon pie pupils, and a radiator grill filled with large triangular teeth. Behavior Gaskette is not evil at first, however, when Bendy tried to get a ride without paying Gaskette, that’s when Gaskette snapped. When angered Gaskette will do anything within his power to get revenge on the one who crossed him, innocent creatures trying to help him are also not safe from his wrath, as he will kill Krawls, Stickles, and Gwens to achieve his goal even though they are helping him, in Nightmare Mode if Gaskette's health is reduced to 0 then he will revive himself angrier than before until the player character finally died. Like all the bosses in the game, Gaskette disposes of a land-attack, an aerian one, the abilities to throw obstacle on the lines and summoning minions and his own special attack : *First introduced in Act I, he pulls his motor out of his mouth and use it to blanks everything on the ground of the targeted line and damaging the player if he is running on the said line. *Later introduced in Act II, he throws a spiky wheel on a line, killing Gwens and removing the flying items. The wheel then fall on the line's ground damaging the player if he stays on it. *Later introduced in Act III, he throws gas barrels on a random line, the barrels are jumping and stomping, they can be avoided by doing a double jump or simply changing lanes. *Finally introduced in Act IV, Gaskette targets a random line and launch laser out of his eyes for a short instances, the only way to avoids the laser is to change to another line, so this attack makes a line completely unusable for an instance. Strategy No strategy needed just a simple way of dealing damage to Gaskette until he dies. In Nightmare mode, Gaskette become faster especially when it health meter at the lower, so the playable character will be on their guard at all cost. Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run Gaskette appears as the second boss in the game, in the level "Death and Taxis." Whenever Gaskette defeats the playable character, he will then beat up them with his front wheels. When Gaskette is defeated in four acts, he will stop and growl at the playable character before turning around and driving away. When he is defeated in the final act and in Nightmare mode, then he will stop, his teeth will become crooked, his windshield is cracked, his right back wheel will come off and his left car light eye falls off. Trivia * Found within the game files, Gaskette is referred as "CabBoss”. * Gaskette's design is inspired by other anthropomorphic cartoon cars such the taxicabs in Mickey Mouses' 1931 "Traffic Troubles" cartoon and Benny the Cab from the 1988 live-action/animated hybrid film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Unlike all of the bosses, he is never seen in his defeat sprite after completing the final act but instead a stack of car tires. *Gaskette's name is a pun of a gasket. *Gaskette's attacks seem to reference phrases that go along with cars, roads, etc. For example, his motor attack appears to reference the term, "motorbreath", his spiky tire attack references "tire spikes", a method used by police to slow down criminals driving cars, and his laser attack references "high beams", a term used for the headlights of a car. Audio Gaskette shared the same sound with other three monsters. Gallery Splash+screen.png|Gaskette in the title artwork. Gaskette-bio.jpg|Gaskette's bio image. Taxi -19712.png|Gaskette from the title screen. BossPortraitCab.png|Gaskette's portait in gameplay and result screen. BossPortraitCabHurt.png|Gaskette's portait in gameplay when hurt. CabEscape.png|Gaskette escaping after being defeated in act. NightmareCab.png|Gaskette shown after dying in the Nightmare act. CardTaxis.png|Gaskette in the level title card. Binrscreenshot04.png|Gaskette in a screenshot for Bendy in Nightmare Run. Binrscreenshot12.png|Gaskette spilling out its engine to attack Bendy, before going back to its mouth. RunOverByGaskette.jpg|Gaskette rapidly smashing his tires on Bendy after the player loses all health points. Rawr.png|Gaskette in the beginning of Death and Taxis. BarrelRollingDownTheRoad.png|One of Gaskette's barrels bouncing down the road. TaxiDefeated.png|Gaskette dismantled after being defeated. Screenshot_20181204-174949.png|Ditto. Screenshot_20190113-114806.png|Gaskette prepare to get resurrected. Screenshot_20190113-115359.png|Ditto. TaxiRespawn.png|Gaskette angry after resurrected. Screenshot_20190113-115831.png|Gaskette resurrected. Category:Monsters Category:Boss monsters Category:BINR monsters